The Silent Ghost
by CrazyChris88
Summary: Silence, now known as Jaylee Striker, is finally learning to cope with the guilt she feels from her past. Her life is looking up with all her friends, and a recent engagement to Kid, she is truly looking forward to her future. Until a Spirit Walker, shows up needing her help to tame the restless ghosts of her past, before they gain to much power, spelling doom for the world.
1. Prologe

**This story is not impossible to read without reading the first story,** ** _Silence Forgotten_** **, but it will make much more sense if you do. Please keep that in mind!**

* * *

Fifty-five years ago~~

"How is she doing Meghan?" A woman by the name of Misty Jinx enters the household of Meghan Greengage, who is just coming back from checking in on her broken niece.

A sigh escapes Meghan's lips as she rubs her temples tiredly. "Worse. Her health is only getting worse, she's responding to everything less... I just don't know what to do for her anymore. She can't stand herself. She's giving up on her life." Meghan sits on her couch, eyes closing. "It isn't fair for her... she was deceived for so long, she didn't understand."

Misty sits beside her friend, "True... it seems like only yesterday she was threatening my life. Now... she's just a shell of a person." Her gaze is sympathetic, pure white blinking and looking around. "The ghosts of her past are only getting more restless. She either needs to get herself together and atone for what she did, or they want her dead."

Meghan looks at her now, disbelieving. "Really? Its gotten that bad?" Misty only nods, "I need to do something... But she's lost so deep in her guilt, I can't help her anymore..."

Misty nods, figuring it may come to this, and pulls an old spell book out of her bag, and opens it to a bookmarked page. "Here. Read this."

Meghan takes the book, and reads the spell, hope filling her gaze as she reads the details, "Its perfect! It has everything in it that she needs!" She smiles faintly, "By the time she could break this spell, she won't need me anymore anyway, so it'll do just fine." She looks at Misty, "Wait... The charm it has for prevention... You've used one, haven't you, Misty?"

"I have. I figured, if I remember, I can pass Jaylee's story through my family, and then the Spirit Walker alive when she breaks the spell, can help her put the ghosts at peace. So she can do with a clearer mind, so she can live in peace."

Meghan hugs Misty, "Your amazing Misty! We definitely have to do this. So I say you get going, I'm going to get this going with Jaylee, and if the spell book is right, I'll become evil after its cast, so if you want to follow your plan.."

Misty laughs, "I know, I'm going." She hugs back before leaving. Leaving Meghan to her own thoughts, reading the spell over again, taking it all in. Giving her time to escape the soon to be wicked witch that her friend will become.


	2. Well Shit

~Present~

I tap my leg impatiently, watching the scenery go by, wishing we could get there already. Besides, I keep feeling Melody's white eyes boring into me, as if seeing into my soul. She might as well be, being a Spirit Walker, and I had walked the edge of spirits, so it would make sense leftover residue is hanging around me.

I spare her a glance, and she looks away, blushing in embarrassment. I find a small smile creeping on. She's only a young girl after all, and to be burdened by the weight of all those angry spirits…It's no wonder she's soft spoken, cautious.

"S-sorry..." Melody whispers, looking away. Its clear she has self esteem issues, probably because of angry spirits taking it out on her for what her grandmother did. Mom's friend….

I smile to her, tilting my head to the side. "It's okay, Melody. It must be strange to actually meet me, huh? after hearing what you have about me." After all, she told me about what Misty did, passing my story along, waiting for this day. I will always be thankful to her for that.

The young girl nods, looking at me again. "The spirits were really mean, and they keep getting meaner to me and the townspeople."

I nod, as she had told me of the things they had been up to. I sigh again, already seeing it in my head. Though I can see it happening in the town I remember which I doubt it still looks like that. Time does things to any place after all. Technology progresses after all. "I'll make them stop. I promise. They won't hurt you again." I look back outside, but I don't miss her smile coming on slowly.

"Thank you, Jaylee."

Shortly after, we move from the train to a bus, which takes a bit of bribery to get him to take up anywhere near Waterville. It seems what is going on has even travelers freaked out.

After we take our seats, I ask those sitting around Melody and myself, what is going on, why they are so afraid. Doing so under the tense I'm going there to visit my 'Grandmother's' grave, and am confused why people are afraid of the place.

A whole mess of answers come, in quite a rush, from nearly everyone.

"Crazy darkness!"

"You get covered with random things, from head to toe, without warning!"

People are sent flying without explanation all the time!"

"Hair is dyed and cut when it's least expected! As well as getting stripped!"

"Jump scares!"

"Flying chickens!"

"Freak weather out of nowhere!"

"People going stark raving mad in the streets!"

I can only blink, taking it all in, heading swiveling side to side with each new statement, shock clear in my eyes. "Umm...okay." I try to remember them all, but its not working the best, there just being too many for me to keep up with in the long run.

I listen the best I can, and file the knowledge to the side for later use. Though I will admit, some of those things sound really far fetched.

* * *

We arrive in the nearest town to Waterville, the bus not going near there. As we get out, it's very clear why. First, there is the really strong wind, kicking up dust into our eyes, leaving me shielding my eyes and holding back my hair. Melody isn't doing much better. We turn and my jaw nearly drops, if it wasn't for the flying dirt, it would be. The entire town, is covered in a thick blanket of darkness, dark as night itself, and it seems to be pulsing. As if slowly growing even larger.

"Well, shit."

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness here as well. Its a trend of mine I am trying to make an end come to, as it bothers me as well. I hope I can continue in further chapters with more length. Again, many apologizes.  
**


	3. The Silent One

I hear the bus pull out and leave, but all I can do is stare. Since when are spirits this strong? Even Melody seems shocked.

"I've only been gone for a week… They've grown so much stronger already…" Melody frowns, looking at the town ahead, through the trees that surround the area, all of which are slowly dying.

I rest my hand on her shoulder and look forward as she looks at me in a sharp head turn. "Then we just have to get started right away."

Melody nods looking back out to the dark clouds surrounding the city. "Yeah…"

We both grabbed our luggage and start heading there, fighting the wind the entire time. It's hard going and when the winds seems to get stronger and stronger as we get closer. I have to use my hand to shield my eyes as we go my hair flying everywhere around my face. Upon nearly getting there the darkness starts to envelop us, I mutter a quick spell under my breath. I hold my hand out as an orb of light forms in my hand and lights our way through the dark.

Melody gives a soft gasp jerking away, clearly startled by my sudden use of magic, clearly unused to seeing anything like it. "Wow…." is her soft comment, staring at the glowing orb in clear awe.

I can't but smile and chuckle at her reaction to my magic. "Never seen anything like this, have you?"

She shakes her head still staring, "Not at all… I knew you had magic, I knew you were a witch, but it is still an unexpected to see magic and work and for not to be harmful dangerous."

I sigh in complete understanding nodding my head. " I know what you mean... Its almost hard to believe when all we hear about all the horrible things witches do and have done throughout time. To anyone and everyone."

Melody can only nod, as it is so very true.

"Oh well. Come on then. We have ghosts to bring to peace." I start to move forward again, grabbing a hold of Melody's wrist so we can go in deeper. We trudge in until we suddenly start to fall forward as the wind suddenly stops blowing, leaving us to stumble.

Looking up and around as I get up from the ground, I am shocked to say the least. "Whoa…."

Looking up and around I see plenty of modernization changes to keep up with the times, but currently, it looks haunted. The whole town, every building, looks like that in a nasty way. Creepy hole looking spots, goo oozing everywhere. Of course, there are also the spirits flying around, popping up out of nowhere, and doing strange things to people. Really strange….even the animals. Unless my eyes deceive me, I see two horse rear ends walking around together…

I just watch it for a minute.

The air feels heavy as we stand up, the town shrouded in twilight as creaking, groaning, howling, and screaming fills the air.

Melody is clearly distressed as she looks to me, "This is bad...it wasn't half this bad when I left, and I hurried to find you."

I look down and try to give her a reassuring smile, but I know it shaky, so I give her a hug instead. "We'll fix it. I promise. One spirit at a time."

She nods, I can feel it and I look around worriedly. It all seems so different from how I remember it last.

We part from the embrace and she starts to lead me to what I'm assuming will be her house.

Slowly, everything comes to a stop, and the whispering starts as the ghosts appear around and before us. I look around nervously, they all look so angry...and I can't blame them. I did horrible things to each and everyone of them.

The sound rises in volume until they're yelling and the yell at me. I freeze, becoming overwhelmed as I look around at them all. It all coming in huge waves…

The blame. Guilt. Pain. Lies.

I start to hyperventilate, eyes watering into a blurry mess, hands at my ears, trying to block it all out.

"STOP!" Melody's voice breaks through it all, and I snap to facing her, the water shaking free from my eyes as they all fall silent, looking at her with her outburst.

Before she can say another thing, they start to yell again, even louder than before.

Then, out of nowhere, a ghost appears right in front of me, and I yelp, falling back and onto my butt. It hurts like hell on a sidewalk, but I'm to busy being amazed to pay it much mind, as her being there shut all the ghosts up really fast.

I scramble to my feet, looking at her, as she has just been looking at me. "Who...Who are you?"

She says nothing, and turns to face the other ghosts, and waves an arm to them all. With some grumbling, they all leave. My jaw drops a little, and Melody seems grim.

"How did you do that? Why did they leave?" The ghost girl faces me, and I get a good look at her finally, as there are no more ghosts to distort her features. She is younger than me, but has my green eyes, even though they are blank. Solid black hair adorns her head at lower shoulder blade length, and curls up around her face. She tilts her head to the side, as if contemplating a moment, then vanishes into thin air.

Melody speaks up in the midst of my confusion. "That was the Silent One, as the other ghosts call her. To me, she is the Silent Ghost. No one knows anything about her, but she is a helping and commanding force. She was the first one to become visible to the world."

I nod, understanding, but I felt...strange looking at her. Like I knew her, but I didn't at the same time. "Alright, I get it, but…"

Melody looks where she had been, "She feels strange, you can feel it too, huh?" A nods from me, "Whenever she is around, other ghosts leave. Like they don't want to deal with her, or they're afraid of her. She never says anything, she gestures at important of strange things. She's helpful and never hurts others. Though, it's always strange to find her outside of the graveyard. She just drifts around, as if trying to find something she lost."

I think on that, frowning, "Maybe she is trying to find what took her voice?"

Melody shrugs, "I asked her once, but she just shrugged. So I have no idea what her problem is." She starts off again.

"Alright, I see." I follow after wondering what will happen next, on guard, so I won't get such a mental assault again. I look back once, and there the Silent Ghost is again, looking after us, her head tilted slightly to the side, watching me.

 **Hey everyone, I am still alive! I am so sorry, I just vanished like that without warning. I was overwhelmed with school work and a sudden obsession with One Piece. I have mostly gotten over One Piece, but I am now into Gin Tama. *sigh* it never ends, but I am managing to write still even while watching it so much, unlike with One Piece. I will try to be more consistent, but I have no idea if i actually will, considering this is my graduating year, so I have a lot of things to do. Thank you for reading this far, it means a lot to me! Have a good day everyone!**


End file.
